


Birds of A Feather

by Alexandrite_Dragoness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Dragoness/pseuds/Alexandrite_Dragoness
Summary: This is a story of Yonah, a wanted criminal who’s been hiding ever since she broke out of prison. She wasn’t alone on this, but it’s unknown where the other suspect is.Her life hasn’t been going her way, but she keeps fighting for what she could. When meeting a fellow man known as Crow Hogan, would her life change for the better? Canon X OC





	1. Free Bird

After a morning’s rain from New Domino City a splash was made from a puddle of water, stepped on by a young mulberry-haired woman as she makes a run from some sort of chase. She breaths heavily from her long-out run and turns around the corner, hiding from the Sector Security officers who are after her. During her hiding she catches her breath and thinks for her next move, looking around the town for any ideas. She can hear the officers shouting out their next move to split up and look for her. She’s running out of time, she thought to herself. She looks around the corner for any sign, and when the coast was clear she breaks into another run. Hoping too soon, she was cut off by one of the officers who spotted her.  
“You! Stay right where you are!”   
She freezes in sight, but with a quick thought she runs at an opposite direction, away from the demanding officer. Other officers starts forming a plan to cut her off from her next destination, hoping to trap the woman so she can’t get away. Unaware of the situation, Yonah finds an escape out of the town. With a smirk across her face, she fastens her pace, hoping to get out before getting caught by the others. She comes to the end of this wretched place, only to fall into the ambush the agents planned earlier. At least three to four officers surrounds her in an ellipse shape, some with a weapon of choice in their hands. Looking around, she glares at each of the officers, as the head chief walks forward with a formalistic pose, giving her a serious angry look.  
“We can do this the easy way,” He pulls out of what appears to be a taser whip, a long slender wire induced by sparks. “Or the hard way. Choose wisely.”  
Deep in her thought she doesn’t want to go back where she came. All she wants is to be left alone. Apparently it’s too much to ask from a girl like her. The one who believes she doesn’t belong at Security just to be locked up at prison, especially for a lousy so called crime. She takes a breath.  
“Why don’t you just let me go? That way you have less paperwork to fill out.” Yonah puts out her fists, ready to strike at any moment.  
The chief just gives out a determined look for her response, getting his whip out as it goes and lashes onto Yonah’s arm. She struggles to get it off, but it’s no use.  
“Just give up. No matter where you go we will always find you, as long as you have that criminal mark on your face.” The chief activates the electrocution on the whip, shocking Yonah as she falls to her knees. Incautiously, he goes up to her and sets up the handcuffs, as she swoops under and trips him over, getting the whip loose and escaped freely. The other officers chased after her, as they left the chief behind trying to focus on capturing the runaway.  
“Hey! A litt- ahh nevermind! Screw you too then!” The chief slowly gets up from his fall, putting his handcuffs and whip away and goes with the others. “Jerks.”  
Yonah loses track on the escape route, little lost where she’s at while being chased. Deciding to go on higher ground, she jumps on higher elevation leading toward the rooftops of the houses, seeing a way out from a close distance. A wall to be exact, but still a way out. One of the officers fires a tranquilizer, ending up missing the girl as she jumps to another rooftop. One after another, she makes her last jump to go over the wall, a shot was fired at her on the way over. She yelps in agony, falling to the ground at the other side of the wall. Panting, she looks around and hears the officers arguing, the chief being the loudest out of the group. She lays still until she doesn’t hear anything else, and goes to examines her arm.  
“Shit.”  
A bullet went into her arm, leaving a shallow dip where it went. Cursing more to herself, she gets up and walks the rest the way to a nearby neighborhood, staying out of sight for the moment by hiding behind one of the buildings. Looking over her shoulders, she sighs in relief, and goes to take the bullet out with her fingers. Grunting in pain, she successfully took it out, and discards the bullet. The skies got darker all of the sudden, the clouds temporarily covering up the sun before the city brightens up again. She rips some of her wrist bandages and wraps it around her arm to cover the wound. For the rest of the day, she stayed hidden from the public and slept outside with a blanket she holds around with her in times like this.


	2. Stopping By, Crow Style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful morning for the Fudo family, and someone decided to stop by for a hello~
> 
> [Faithshipping]

The sky wakes up with a light of sunshine, along with Yusei and Akiza from their peaceful slumber. The black-haired man turns in bed, face to face with his lovely wife.  
“Hello gorgeous” He kisses her on the cheek, making her smile upon him.  
“Good morning.” She says softly, slowly laying back to rest. Both of them have the day off, so it’s nice to sleep this time. After another hour Akiza gets up from bed, checks the other bedroom and then went downstairs to the kitchen. Tying her hair back, she starts making breakfast, mixing the ingredients together in a large bowl. Cooking the pancakes in a pan, a young figure starts walking down the stairs, smelling the aroma of what he considers yumminess. Just over three years old, he struggles to get up to the counter to see what his mother is doing.  
“What are you cooking mama?” The little boy asks, barely able to look over the counter with his step stool.  
“Pancakes.” Akiza answers with a warm smile, happily humming while cooking.  
“Pa-ancakkes?” The son says it to himself, although Akiza heard him and nodded.  
The woman sets up the table for breakfast, putting out a plateful of pancakes right in the middle.  
“Yummy! When are we eating mama?” The boy jumps up and down in excitement, getting ready to sit on one of the chairs. Akiza chuckles on the boy’s silliness as he drools all over the table, but moves him to the stool chair for toddlers.  
“Not right this minute. Wait till your father gets down here.” She was about to walk up the stairs to check on him, only seeing him walking down from the upper floor with a baby in his arms.  
“Hey dada!”  
“Morning Odin,” Yusei sees his son and wife by the dining table. “Sorry honey. What did I miss?” Yusei walks over to Akiza and gives her a peck on the lips.  
“Nothing really. Breakfast is ready though.”  
“Alright. Got the baby food ready?”  
“Yep.” Akiza took hold of the infant and puts her on the baby stool. “There you go, Chelsea. All nice and comfy?”  
She cooes at the baby, as the little one looks around out of curiousity, making little vocal noises. Akiza gets the baby food ready as Yusei helps Odin and himself with the pancakes, cutting Odin’s into little pieces.  
“Alright little Chelsea, say ahh.” Akiza demonstrates by opening her mouth, hoping for the daughter to open hers too. Afterwards she opens her mouth in a little “o” shape, enough time for the mother to put the food in, scooping off some on her face that didn’t make it in. Odin stabs one of his pancake piece with his little soft plastic fork and shoves it in his mouth, chewing it very loudly, not that it minds the parents. The boy finally swallows.  
“How come there are booborries in my pondcakes?” Odin asks with a disgraceful look, obviously not liking the blueberries in his pancakes.  
“Because it makes it tasty. And healthier.” Yusei states as he cuts a piece and takes a bite.  
“But it tastes weird.”  
“Just eat it Odin. It’s good for you.” Akiza finishes her bite and continues feeding Chelsea, not seeing the pouty look the boy has on his face, crossing his arms. The doorbell rings, making Odin turn around to see who’s at the door. Yusei gets up and answers the door, seeing an orange-haired man with a bag in his hands, smiling with glee.  
“Special delivery!”  
Odin recognizes the voice, and turns all the way around to see him from his seat. “Uncle Crow!”  
“Crow. Didn’t expect to see you here this early. How’s it going?”  
“Ah you know, the usual.” Crow walks in and drops the bag off at their table, next to Odin. “Not much has been going on lately. Gets really boring.”  
“Well I’m glad you stopped by,” Akiza gets up to hug Crow. “We haven’t seen you for a long time.”  
Odin reaches his arms out for Crow, making grunts as he tries to get up from his seat.  
“It has been a while, huh, time flies by without notice. So how your kids? They should be behaving well.”  
“They’re doing great. Chelsea seems to like my sweet potato baby food I made. Unlike Odin she’s not much of a picky eater.”  
“Sweet potato huh?” The conversation continues with the adults as Odin still tries to get Crow’s attention, reaching out to him as he is already exhausted from trying to get up. “Crow…”  
“And good morning to you too Odin! How are your pancakes?” He ruffles the boy’s hair for the fun, as Odin didn’t mind his messy hair being any messier  
“I don’t like them.”  
“You don’t like them!? But they’re pancakes. Who doesn’t like pancakes???”  
Yusei and Akiza chuckles. “Apparently a kid who doesn’t like blueberries on his pancakes.”  
“Oh…” Crow looks down at the toddler, scratching his head on the situation. “But still! It’s delicious! Ok well in that case…” He grabs the bag he brought and takes out a jelly-filled donut. “You can have this.”  
Odin gasps in happiness, his eyes glitter with joy as he grabs hold of the donut.  
“What do you say Odin?” Akiza makes sure he has his manners.  
“Thank you!”  
“No prob kiddo!” He stretches his arms out, seeing Odin digging in on the donut. He takes out another donut for the Fudo couple. “Want one?”  
“Uhh no thanks”  
“We’re good, thanks.”  
“Suit yourself!” Crow gobbles down the donut in delight.  
“I just hope you don’t do this often. Spoiling the kids would be one of the last things I want you to do.” Yusei sweatdrops just thinking about the consequences.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.”  
“Good,” Akiza finds little relief. “Only do so when you have kids of your own.”  
Crow went silent for a moment. “If only I could.”  
“What do you mean ‘if’? I think you mean ‘when’.”  
“There’s no guarantee. I might as well adopt the whole orphanage.” Crow sits on the furniture and slurps on his soft drink loudly, running out of juice from his cup.  
“Don’t say that Crow.” Akiza looks at Crow with a moderate smile. “I’m sure you’ll find a special someone. I just know it.”  
“And when you do I’ll do the honors of spoiling them. For friend’s sake.” Yusei says jokingly.  
Crow chuckles. “Yeah, I guess. I think I’m getting too old though.”  
“Pfft. You’re no where close to old. You’re not believing what Jack said to you, are you?” Yusei asks in somewhat a serious manner. Crow just glances at him.  
“Of course not, but I just hit my 30’s. And people are known to have a family with a younger age… like you!” He gestured at Yusei and Akiza, who do have children as they are in their 30’s now.  
“Not everyone has a family within that age, some of them even older. Besides it’s not too late to start a family. Take your time. It’ll be worth it.” Akiza points out, leaning against Yusei after finishing her sentence.  
“You guys always encourage me, don’t ya?” Crow looks at the two again, giving out a smile.  
“Of course.”  
“...Welp,” Crow gets up from the furniture, getting ready to leave. “It’s either trying or Jack continues calling me the “V” word for the rest of my life. Anyway, gotta go to work.”  
“Alright. Thanks for stopping by.”  
“Always a pleasure.” Crow walks out the door, Yusei following along to close the door behind him. He walks to his Blackbird and got on, putting his helmet on and drove on the way to Sector Security for another day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, forgot to submit the chapter here ^^" I've submitted it on my other accounts but apparently not here.  
> Anyways for whoever is reading it I hope you enjoy~  
> Oh and if you're wondering what Jack might've meant by the "V" word..... well, let's just say Crow really hasn't got anything with a girl yet xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoplez. At this random time I decided to write the story about Crow X OC. I started doing the doujinshi (fan-made manga) at first, however I didn't get very far (and yes I drew the Cover Image). I'm not sure I will get any farther this time for this fanfic, but only time can tell.
> 
> Please no flaming! I hate those kind of people who starts bickering the fact I made an OC for a canon character. Guess what? Others do that too, and that's not a crime. Criticism is accepted, however I'm not a serious writer, as saying I'm not looking into being a best writer I can be. I just want to do this story as I find it to be faster to do than working on my comic at the moment. If you enjoy it and look forward for possible future chapters hit that Bookmark button and I may get around to making another chapter ;)
> 
> Future Note: I will be adding Faithshipping and Scoopshipping to my story, as this takes place after the series. I mean wayyyyy after! It's technically my NextGen timeline, the Fudo and Atlas family have children of their own (you can learn more in my deviantART account AlexandriteDragonair. Till next time~


End file.
